How Arrow Should Have Ended
by WilyGryphon
Summary: Inspired by the HISHE videos, a scripted parody depicting alternate endings to the beloved Arrow series.
1. Arrow HISHE Season 3

**This is a parody of How It Should Have Ended, or HISHE for short. If you are unfamiliar with their humor, I would highly, highly, _highly_ recommend you watch their videos. This is also a parody of the Arrow TV show. If you are wondering where Seasons 1 and 2 are, it's been years since I've seen them and I don't really know yet what to do for them. (Season 3 was also years ago, but its issues stick out more).**

* * *

How Arrow Season 3 Should Have Ended

Canary turns to find Thea standing on the rooftop with her.

Canary: What are you doing here?

Thea nocks an arrow and draws her bow. Canary dodges as she fires. She dodges another one and catches the third. She then takes out her Canary Cry Bomb and lets out a sonic wail that incapacitates Thea as well as Malcolm, who was standing behind her.

Canary: Thea? What are you doing? [No response.] [Holds the arrow to Malcolm's throat] What did you do to her?!

FFWD

Ra's al Ghul kills a bunch of criminals while dressed as the Arrow.

Ra's: You will tell everyone who will listen what you've seen.

Cut to the surviving thug in the SCPD precinct.

Thug: This guy dressed in a green hoodie killed three of my buddies and told me to tell people about it. He was dressed like the Arrow guy, but he didn't have the voice thing, his beard was thicker, and he sounded British. Also, I could see his face.

Frank Pike: Sounds like someone's trying to frame him.

Composite Artist: This the guy? [Holds up a face composite drawing of Ra's al Ghul with a hoodie]

Thug: Yeah.

RWD WAY BACK

Shrieve: Nice work retrieving the virus component from China White, Mr. Queen. Now, if you would hand it over to the authorities…

Ollie: Oh, I destroyed it.

Shrieve: What?

Ollie: Well, I figured that it would be better if nobody had the Alpha/Omega Virus, even if its components are separate and completely useless that way, especially in the hands of anyone affiliated with the likes of China White and Waller. So I burned it.

Shrieve: You did what?

Ollie: And the other half, too. So, there's pretty much nothing left for anyone to use for terrorism.

Shrieve: Aw, nuts.

F-WAY-FWD

Quentin Lance finds Werner Zytle sitting drunk in a back alley.

Quentin: What happened to you?

Zytle: I tried to revitalize the Vertigo trade with my own special concoction, but it turns out that not many people actually want to get high on a drug that forces them to see their most traumatizing fear.

Quentin: Makes sense.

But This is How It Really Should Have Ended-

Malcolm shows Oliver a video of Thea killing Sara with arrows.

Malcolm: I don't think you want the League to see that. And if you kill me, they will.

Ollie: This isn't her.

Malcolm: You've heard of a plant called Votura? It grows in South America. In fact, it thrives in Corto Maltese, making its subject extremely susceptible to suggestion, while retaining no memory of their actions.

Ollie: I will tell Ra's this was you, that Thea was under your control.

Malcolm: Then he will still kill her. She fired the arrows.

Ollie: You're giving her a death sentence.

Malcolm: What I've done is given you incentive.

Ollie: To do what?

Malcolm: To tell Ra's that you killed Sara Lance. By right you will be given a trial by combat with Ra's. His death will erase any blood debt from his reign. Your choice, Oliver. Take the fall and kill Ra's or let your sister die.

Oliver, fuming, thinks about it for a brief moment. Cut to the League of Assassins base, where Oliver throws a tied-up Malcolm in front of Ra's al Ghul and Nyssa.

Ollie: Yeah. So, turns out he really did kill Sara.

Nyssa: I knew it.

Ollie: He used some totally-made-up-on-the-spot drug to brainwash Thea into killing her for him, then tried to blackmail me into taking the fall and challenging you to a duel to the death by suggesting that you would take revenge on Thea so that he could get you off his back.

Nyssa: Ridiculous. It was not of her free will. Your sister is innocent.

Ra's: She's right.

Ollie: That's what I figured. So, I hand over Sara's murderer, as promised, and you can take your assassin guys out of my city and not threaten to kill everyone in it?

Ra's: That was the arrangement.

Ollie: Great. Thanks. Have a nice day.

Superhero Café-

Batman: Wow. Your Ra's al Ghul is a lot more considerate than the one I have to deal with regularly.

Arrow: At least until some cosmic force loses track of how to write him in a consistent and compelling manner while keeping him as the main villain.

Superman: So, what happened after that?

Arrow: I unmasked myself to Thea and told her what Malcolm had done.

Thea: He really had it coming.

Black Canary: Then I told my dad what happened to Sara. He took it hard, particularly since I kept it from him for weeks, but he eventually forgave me.

Diggle: So, we went right back to the business of keeping the city safe, with the support of Captain Lance. And nobody framed Ollie for murder.

Arsenal: Hey, where's Felicity?

Diggle: Oh, she's helping Ray with his Atom suit.

Arrow: Helping Ray with WHAT?

Atom: Hey, guys.

Batman: Wait. Shouldn't that suit let you shrink?

Atom: Uh, no. I am working on that technology, though.

Roy: What other technology are you working on?

Atom: Oh, you know, projecting my face on the front of this suit. Making the suit less cramped in places where you most certainly don't want it cramped. X-Ray vision.

Diggle: What was that last part?

Atom: Oh, hey, Oliver. Is that you under the hood?

Arrow: I will blow up that power cell at your hip with an arrow.

Felicity: Oh my God, guys. I am so sorry.

Atom: Wait, you know Oliver's the Arrow?

Arrow: Felicity, we need to talk.

Superman: So, if you don't shrink, what does your suit have?

Atom: Flight, laser blasts, the aforementioned X-Ray vision…

Superman: Yeah, that doesn't sound familiar or anything.

Batman: Anything else you're ripping off?

Atom: Well…

Brick: Do you know who I am? I'm the Brick—

Atom: Tank missile!

Brick: Gah!

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed. If you have any suggestions for what I may have missed, or if you have suggestions for what to do in regards to Seasons 1 and 2, be sure to let me know either in a review or in a PM.**


	2. Arrow HISHE Season 4

How Arrow Season 4 Should Have Ended

Damien: What? You're here to fight me by yourself? You realize I can just snap your neck with a thought.

GA: I'm aware. Which is why I'm not by myself. In fact, I called an old friend.

Damien: You have friends?

GA: John Constantine.

Damien: He has friends?

GA: And he called another friend to help. Someone who is not happy with your fishing of the algae from the lake or your whole 'nuke the planet' plan.

Swamp Thing appears behind him and steps over Green Arrow so that he was standing in front of Darhk. Darhk has the appropriate reaction. He attempts to do a neck snap but only breaks a single vine.

Damien: Oh—

Swamp Thing grabs Darhk and swats him around like Hulk with Loki.

RWD

Damien: Hi.

Darhk tries the touch of death on Speedy but it burns him.

Speedy: Huh.

Speedy chops Darhk's head off with the sword she is holding at the exact moment.

Speedy: Hey, Ollie. I got Andy and I killed Darhk.

GA: Wait, what?

Speedy: Yeah, he just tried the touch of death thing on me, but it hurt him and shut off my bloodlust. So, I figured that I had him right in front of me, his magic wasn't working, and I could always stay off my bloodlust a little longer, so I just used the sword that I had in my hand and chopped off his head.

GA: Huh. Nice work, Speedy.

FFWD

Ollie: Samantha, is that my son?

Samantha Clayton: Yes.

A wild Darth Vader appears.

Darth Vader: You have a son?

Ollie: What? Uh, I guess so…

Darth Vader: Oh, this is wonderful news. We have to tell everyone!

Samantha: What? No! You can't tell anyone! Not even your girlfriend.

Ollie: Why not?

Samantha: Because I said so, that's why.

Ollie: I think it might be a little too late for that.

Vader (from offscreen): Team Arrow! Team Flash! Hawkgirl! Hawkman! Oliver has a son!

Samantha facepalms.

FFWD

Team Arrow stands around the mostly-rebuilt Khushu Idol.

Laurel: So, wait. Why did we put this thing back together?

Ollie: [beat] I don't know. I figured it'd be better if we could make sure we had an eye on it at all times.

Thea: Until someone broke in and stole it and either used it for themselves or returned it to Darhk, rendering everything we did while recruiting Vixen to rescue William completely moot.

Diggle: Don't worry, we left a piece out. I'm keeping it safe.

Felicity: Where? Under your couch cushion?

Laurel: Ollie, why did you call Mari instead of just about anyone else between Team Flash, A.R.G.U.S., or even any of the Legends?

Thea: Yeah, what made her so special?

Ollie: She… could destroy the idol…

Laurel: Yeah, she even smashed the Fire Totem of Zambezi. Ray and I fought alongside her.

Thea: WHAT? Then why put it back together?!

Oliver walks away.

Felicity: We should have just smashed it to dust. Or left it in pieces and had Lyla hide the pieces in multiple secure locations. Or wait 'til Barry got his speed back or something because we know that's going to happen and have him scatter the pieces across the ocean. Or—

A bomb arrow flies in and hits the idol.

Ollie: Get clear!

Everyone gets clear. The arrow explodes, blasting the idol into pieces. Malcolm and a few assassin jump in.

Malcolm: Okay, let's grab the idol and… Ah, nuts.

Thea: Nice hand, Malcolm.

Ollie: [Kubrick stare mode] Get him.

RWD

Montage of Damien Darhk catching Green Arrow in his death touch and, rather than making a one-liner, just killing him. Then the scene at the prison. He stabs Laurel with the arrow, then waves his hand and snaps all of Team Arrow's necks.

Villain Pub-

Voldemort: So you just killed them?

Damien: Well, yeah. What would you have done?

Loki: He would have entered a long, slow monologue before finally taking five seconds to cast the unblockable Killing Curse.

Damien: Are you serious? You have a spell that can just kill your enemy from fifty feet away and you don't just kill them?

Joker: You know, I would have liked it better if you threw in those quips. I mean, sure, you get the job done, but if you just walk in and kill people immediately without a word you just get boring.

Damien: Hey! I am not boring!

Loki: So then what did you do?

Damien: Oh! I stole Rubicon from ARGUS and used it to take control of every nuclear weapon in the world, I finished putting together my Ark and moved all of the desirables into it, and I just launched them.

The villains laugh.

Joker: Wait, what?

BOOM!

Superhero Café-

Superman: Did you hear something?

BOOM!

Only Superman, Batman, and Batman's cup of coffee remain.

Superman: Seriously, man?

Superman flies around the world and reverses time. He jumps in front of Green Arrow before Darhk uses his death touch. Darhk tries it on Superman but to no effect.

Damien: What? I thought magic wasn't your thing. Don't tell me you have the light of hope, too.

Superman: See this "S"?

Damien: Yeah.

Superman: It stand for Hope.

Damien: Oh—

Diggle shoots Darhk.

ALTERNATIVELY

Green Arrow defeats Lonnie Machin easily. Green Arrow defeats Liza Warner easily. Green Arrow defeats all of the Ghosts easily.

Darhk finds that he lost his powers due to all of Star City somehow generating hope magic.

Darhk: No matter. I was trained by the League of Assassins.

Green Arrow: You were trained by the League of Assassins before our last real fight.

Darhk: This will be different from our last real fight. I was trained alongside Ra's al Ghul.

Green Arrow: I killed Ra's al Ghul. You think I've been downgraded to the point where I have trouble against some overzealous punk like Anarky?

Darhk: Aw…

Green Arrow defeats Damien Darhk easily with amazing martial arts moves.

RWD

Ollie: Hey, Laurel. What's up?

Laurel: Ollie, I need to tell you something.

Ollie: Shoot.

Laurel: I sort of took Thea to Nanda Parbat. We asked Malcolm about her bloodlust, but turns out the only way to sate it is to kill people regularly, so that was unhelpful. And I kinda had him bring Sara back from the dead.

Ollie: What?! You know what the Lazarus Pit did to Thea. Sara's been dead for a year. She could be a snarling beast right now.

Laurel: That's pretty much exactly what happened.

Ollie: Well, I'm glad you told me as soon as you got back rather than keep your sister a secret until things got out of hand. Now excuse me for a minute.

Laurel: What are you doing?

Ollie: Cashing in a favor. [Dials a number on his phone] John Constantine, I hear you know a thing or two about resurrections.

FFWD

Diggle: You know all the bad things Malcolm's done.

Ollie: Yes, but he's still Thea's father.

Diggle: Okay, then ask her.

Ollie: What?

Diggle: She's awake in there. Ask her what she thinks you should do.

Thea: Kill him.

Ollie: You sure?

Thea: He drugged me and brainwashed me into murdering Sara. You don't walk back from that.

Later, on the rooftop, Oliver defeats Malcolm in a swordfight very easily.

Malcolm: Go ahead. Kill me.

Oliver stabs Malcolm through the heart and recites Ra's al Ghul's prayer. Oliver takes the ring off of Malcolm's finger and tosses it to Nyssa. Malcolm falls dead.

BUT THIS IS HOW IT REALLY SHOULD HAVE ENDED

One of Darhk's thugs grabs Andy Diggle and Darhk points a gun at him.

Darhk: Drop your weapons.

Spartan drops his gun and puts his hands in the air. Green Arrow lowers his bow and gets restrained.

Darhk: I believe you have something for me.

Andy is released and he takes the idol piece out of his pocket, then hands it to Darhk.

Spartan: Andy?

Green Arrow breaks free from the thugs holding him, then steals one of their guns

Darhk: Oh, right. He was trained to succeed Ra's—

Green Arrow shoots Darhk in the head, killing him, then punches Andy out cold.

Superhero Café-

Batman: You killed him?

Green Arrow: What? Of course I killed him. Since when have I not been killing people?

Felicity: Season 2.

Laurel: After Tommy died.

Quentin: Actually, I can count at least three people you killed since making that pledge.

Green Arrow: We've been through this. I only kill when I really, really have to. Mostly. Unless it's a pretty desperate fight and I don't really have the time to catch my breath and think about the moral high ground. And Darhk was about to get his powers back and do exactly what he'd been doing for the past year.

Black Canary: Yeah. He was probably going to kill one of us or something.

Superman: So, then what did you do?

Green Arrow: We interrogated Andy, found out HIVE's endgame, hunted down the last members with the help of ARGUS, and cleared out the Ark. We also exposed Ruve for being married to Darhk and complicit in his plans so she was kicked out of office and arrested.

Speedy: So the city council looked back on everything and saw that the mayor's office was empty and they put him in as mayor.

Diggle: Then we broke the idol to pieces again and made sure nobody could put it back together and use its power again.

Batman: You know what I would've done?

Speedy: Hit on all the ladies and ask them if they want to know your secret identity, Mr. Wayne?

Batman: I would've thrown a Batarang at him. Hey, wait a minute!

Diggle: You would've thrown a Batarang at magic?

Superman: And what about you two?

Felicity: Who? Us?

Superman: Yeah. Did you finally figure out your relationship issues?

Green Arrow: We did. And we decided it was better if we see other people.

Batman: WHAT? But you were so good together!

Green Arrow: She broke off our engagement because I didn't tell her about my son, whom I was forbidden from telling anyone about. Twice.

Speedy: Twice?

Green Arrow: Barry told me about the first go-around when we went up against Savage. He told me how I asked him to check if William was my son and Felicity found out about it at literally the same time I was talking to Sam about it, and she broke up with me right before we went to fight Savage.

Felicity: So, wait… That means I…

Superman: So you dumped him and got everyone killed, then Flash undid it all, then you broke up with him again?

Felicity: I, uh, I guess.

Superman: And I thought Lana was a terrible girlfriend!

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed. And if you have any suggestions for past or future season HISHE's, or even ideas for how the seasons of the other Arrowverse shows should have ended, please be sure to leave a comment or a PM with your ideas. I'm pretty much in a rut with everything else, so suggestions would be appreciated.**


	3. Arrow HISHE Season 5

How Arrow Season 5 Should Have Ended

GA: Okay, from our intel, Prometheus should be in here. Ragman, take point.

GA: Prometheus, you have failed this city.

Prometheus: It is you who have failed, Mr. Queen—

Ragman swishes his rags around.

Prometheus: Oh, God.

Ragman wraps Prometheus in his rags and swings him all over the place. Green Arrow takes his mask off and reveals Adrian Chase. Ragman throws him out of the building where the villain lands on the hood of a police cruiser.

FFWD

Malcolm: Chase has kidnapped Wild Dog, Mr. Terrific, Black Canary, Mr. Lance, your sister, Mr. Diggle and Ms. Smoak. Not to mention your son!

Ollie: Then I'm just going to have to make a few calls.

Malcolm: Who? The Flash? I heard he went MIA a few days ago.

Ollie: No. Chase would probably plan for that. I have another idea, though.

The next day, the Waverider flies over to Lian Yu.

ALTERNATIVELY

Oliver takes out the time beacon and texts Vibe to bring the Interdimensional Extrapolator.

Ollie: Hey. Listen, I have a son, and this guy's threatening to kill him and all my friends and family.

Portal opens and shadowy figure steps through.

Prometheus, Talia, and the assassins stand ready to fight Team Arrow. Just then, a lightsaber activates, revealing Darth Vader.

Vader: 'Sup, noobs.

The Sith Lord proceeds to carve through all of the assassins. Prometheus tries to run, but Vader stops him with the Force, then reads his mind (with difficulty, but pulls through).

Vader: William's on a boat on the beach where you landed the very first time and also got picked up. Also, there's a dead man's switch that will blow the whole place up if Prometheus dies.

Oliver tosses the Extrapolator to Felicity.

Ollie: Then it's best we get going. Thanks, Skywalker. [Leaves]

Vader: He has a _sooooooooon_!

RWD

Artemis betrays Green Arrow and Wild Dog to help Prometheus.

GA: Artemis, what are you doing?

Artemis: This city needs to be saved from you!

GA: What are you talking about?

Artemis: You're no hero to this city. You're a murderer!

GA: Is this about me being the Hood years ago?

Artemis: You're playing all high and mighty ordering others on how they should and shouldn't protect the city and avenge their families' deaths, but you've done all those things and worse. You're no hero. You're a hypocrite!

GA: So, you're response to that was to team up with an actual serial killer with not even an illusion of good intention, who killed innocent people and just attacked Curtis?

Wild Dog: Yeah, we just had one of your family Christmas traditions together, and this guy put him in the hospital a couple hours ago.

Artemis: [beat] Oh my gosh, what am I doing? I might have overreacted a bit when I found out you were the Hood, and this guy told me…

Artemis turns and aims her arrow at Prometheus, joining Green Arrow and Wild Dog in targeting the killer.

Prometheus: Well, poop.

Prometheus tries to do something, but he is brought down by two arrows and twelve bullets.

FFWD

Judge: Mayor Queen, what do you have to say regarding the allegations of tampering with evidence?

Ollie: The morning after Detective Malone's death, Adrian Chase informed me that Detective Malone was found dressed up like Prometheus, who appeared to be killed by the Green Arrow's arrows, and he assumed that Prometheus had set the Green Arrow up to kill him by mistake. We agreed that there would only be panic if word got out and people concluded that a member of the anti-crime unit was the throwing-star killer or that the Green Arrow killed a member of the anti-crime unit, so we both agreed that it would be best that we keep it quiet.

Frank Pike: Reports and forensics did not mention that he wore the costume.

Ollie: What? Then where did he get the idea… The only people who would know, then, would be the Green Arrow, anyone that the Green Arrow told, and Prometheus.

Quentin: And Chase hasn't been in town long enough to be the Green Arrow, and the Green Arrow's team actually saved him from Church, so he's not with them.

Judge: Mr. Chase, would you like to elaborate on where you heard this rumor?

Chase: I… well…

Chase cuts and runs. Police try to stop him, but he snaps the neck of one of them.

Frank Pike: All units, intercept Adrian Chase. Warning, he is unarmed but VERY dangerous. He has killed one officer, and we believe him to be the throwing-star killer!

Chase runs out of the courthouse but is nailed by a T-Sphere.

Mr. Terrific: Boom! That's what I'm talking about!

Wild Dog: Nice throw, hoss!

BUT THIS IS HOW IT REALLY SHOULD HAVE ENDED

Oliver, Adrian Chase, and William are on the boat off the shore of Lian Yu, and Chase has William in a headlock.

Chase: If I die, then everyone you care about dies, except your son. But if you don't kill me, I kill him. William, or everyone else? You choose. Either way, it's like I told you. Everyone you touch dies.

Oliver shoots Chase in the leg and pulls William close.

Oliver: Are you alright? Did he hurt you?

Chase: He's gonna be fine.

Oliver: Don't you talk to him. Don't even look at him!

Chase: Your son has his father back. And he learned exactly who he was. It's good. Oliver, that's good. Because he's gonna be lonely. [Reaches for gun] Without his mom, and without Felicity.

Chase raises the gun to his head. Oliver lets William go and disarms Chase, throwing the gun into the water, and punches Chase in the face, knocking him out cold. Oliver then proceeded to remove Chase's weapons and tie him up.

Oliver: [on comm] Chase is down. I saved William without killing him, and I knocked him out so that he won't try to kill himself to set off the bombs.

Felicity: Great. We'll get to the supply ship.

Superhero Café [With Green Arrow, Spartan, Felicity, Mr. Terrific, Wild Dog, Black Canary-Dinah Drake, Thea, Slade Wilson, and, of course, Superman and Batman]-

GA: And that's how I stopped the bad guys and saved my family.

Batman: And you did it without killing anyone.

Superman: Except those nameless assassins.

Batman: Nobody counts the nameless assassins.

Black Canary-Dinah: I'll pretend I didn't hear that.

Batman: So, what happened to Prometheus and the others?

GA: Well, we turned them over to A.R.G.U.S. and put them in a maximum-security black ops site.

Superman: I thought Lian Yu was your maximum security black ops site.

Spartan: Well, after Malcolm broke Slade out two years ago, A.R.G.U.S. worked on putting together an assassin-proof prison to hold more than two people.

Black Canary-Dinah: And we put Black Siren in the Iron Heights metahuman-secure prison after explaining that she was from another universe.

Felicity: So, we managed to prove that Chase was responsible for Billy Malone's death and exonerated the Green Arrow.

Wild Dog: We also cleared up me missing my custody hearing due to me getting kidnapped and I got to have another go at it. And great news! Zoe's back living with me!

Thea: And no one died or went into a coma! Except Malcolm.

The entire rest of Team Arrow clink their mugs together in cheers.

Batman: Are you sure you guys would have died if Greenie hadn't stopped Prometheus from setting off the bombs?

Mr. Terrific: What do you mean?

Batman: I just feel like you all have this kind of immunity and no one would buy if you guys died

Slade: I mean, I can guarantee you that I'd be the least likely casualty, but I don't know about any of the others. Especially Felicity, or T-Balls over here.

Curtis: They're T- _Spheres_.

Felicity: Hey, what do you mean by that?

Superman: Nah, they'd never kill the favorite.

Black Canary-Dinah: Whose favorite?

Felicity: [in the exact tone she usually speaks in when she gets upset about something] Dinah, what is that supposed to mean?

Superman: So, what about William?

GA: Well, Samantha still has custody, but I'm allowed visitation rights, and I don't have to hide the fact that I'm his father from him.

Slade: That's great, kid. Your kid needs his father, and you need your son.

Batman: That reminds me. What's he doing here?

Spartan: Lyla lightened his sentence due to helping us out, and since he's no longer crazy on the Mirakuru, so long as he helps A.R.G.U.S. out.

Slade: And I'm allowed to look for my son.

Batman: I don't know about this…

Superman: Well, I for one am proud of you guys. You beat the bad guys, saved William, and you tied up all loose ends.

Batman: Except for that Cayden James guy that Felicity let out.

Spartan: Don't worry. A.R.G.U.S. has been looking for him since he escaped, and considering we have the device that he made which can track people by heartbeat anywhere in the world, he shouldn't be that hard to find.

Batman: What? You have something that can track people by their heartbeats?

Felicity: I know, right? It's pretty cool.

Superman: You should really put it to use in missing persons cases. Give it to A.R.G.U.S., or the FBI, or S.T.A.R. Labs…

Wild Dog: Yeah, that is a good idea. It's not like it was a one-use thing or it was destroyed after that pointless time you used it to find Prometheus only for him to hit you with that EMP. You used it to figure out we were on the island, right?

Mr. Terrific: And if we are on the manhunt for some big bads that are in the wind, we can just use that to find them. That would probably save use half a year's worth of trouble.

Thea: Okay. So, let's not lose that or forget about it in the next five months or anything.

GA: Good call. And if we get a good scan of him next time we meet, we can even use it to track Vigilante.

Felicity: I just hope that my morally-gray decision that I made behind everyone's backs won't cause any severe consequences for us and the city.

GA: Whatever happens, we'll get through it, all of us. As a team that trusts one another.

Black Canary-Dinah: I'll drink to that.

Wild Dog: Cheers, hoss.


End file.
